konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rage the Dog
__TOC__ Rage the Dog is a recurring villian and anti hero in the Koniki Forest RP. Brother of Pound, he has killed multiple characters, burnt the inn down, and has menaced many heroes, for no reason but for fun. History Early Life Rage was born to loving parents, having come from a World of Beast-men. His mother and father were great Martial Artists, masters of the 'Three Heads of the Dog Style'. He was raised away from civilization, and often dreamed of escaping to a city far from the reaches of his parents. However, as he grew older, he grew wiser, understanding his parent's wishes, training under their style, to keep the style alive for the next generation. After his brother Pound was born, however, he grew jealous, as he drew away his parent's attention. Losing time with the only two people he cared for bore down on the young Rage, but he understood. However, this nagging jealously would eventually be exploited by a higher power.... Time with Pound Over time, Rage's inner darkness grew, though he always did his best to hide it. He did eventually learn to love his little brother, and often tutored him on how to improve his form. Pound looked up to Rage, and Rage honestly cared for his brother. Over the years however, Rage's style became corrupted, including multiple killing blows. The brothers' father knew of this, and though Rage was consistently training harder, his mind and body much more honed than Pound's, their father taught Pound the Dog Head Style's greatest techniques, The Cerberus Triad. After finding out, Rage ran from his parent's dojo, not to be seen for months. Meeting With Homer During those months, Rage used his skills to hunt, growing more jealous as the time went on. However, one night he was met by a strange man. He offered Rage power greater than any technique his parents knew, and all he asked was to help the boy. He offered the boy the bodies of two weakened, but once great demons, and taught Rage how to consume demons and gain their power. Rage returned to his home, wielding the powers of darkness and flame, and slew his parents, leaving them on shadowy tendrils in front of the dojo, and after stealing the scrolls from the dojo, burnt it to the ground. Not long after, Pound found him, seeking revenge. Pound and Rage fought for hours, but Pound eventually gained the upper hand, knocking rage into a running river, which caught Rage, and drug him down a waterfall. Pound assumed Rage dead, and left, but Rage was saved by Homer. His partnership with the mysterious man had begun. The Death of the Shiro Brothers After being awakened by Homer, Rage's mind was shattered. His original personality was lost. Instead, a new, much more savage mind-set emerged. Homer introduced Rage to someone who could give him more power, at a price, and the savage Rage accepted, not caring what had to be sacrificed for power. He was brought before the Dark Creator, Bryan, and after gaining power from him, served him dutifully. He eliminating enemies to his cause, and simply going on rampages, much to Bryan's delight. Eventually, his orders found him opposite of the Shiro Brothers, skilled interdimensional bounty hunters. Rage's rampages had disturbed the order of many planets in his madness, and the brothers, Zakk and Arn, fought bravely. However, Rage easily used the brother's care for each other against them. He disabled Zakk, severing an arm and a leg, and poking out an eye. The last thing the poor boy would see would be his brother's throat cut, the life fading from his eyes. Time in Koniki ''' During the time Bryan menaced the Clearing, Bryan brought in Rage as one of his enforcers, and often worked alongside the Horseman, a seemingly emotionless demon.They menaced the heroes, causing much distress, many injuries, and occasional fatalities. However, as the Horseman started to fail Bryan, he lost use for him, and ordered Rage to eliminate him, using a Holy sword. With intervention, Kikari saved the Horseman, however, Rage kept his assault on the clearing. During this time, he found a partner in Tinasi, working with her to bring their acts to new heights, even burning down the inn. However, Bryan was sealed away, and Rage lost much of his strength, but did not regain his sanity. Rage lost his way. He killed, but there was no fun in it. He needed Bryan to lead him, to restore his power. During this time, Bryan's voice came to him, telling him he could return, but only if he could eliminate the love of the Bard Michel, Jess. Rage complied, decapitating her, and went to Michel, waiting for his reward. However, this new being was a combination of Michel and Bryan. Michel/Bryan attacked Rage, beating him to an inch of his life, leaving him. Rage ran into Kikari, who finished him off. '''Life in Death, and Rebirth Rage's soul from then on would inhabit the 9th circle of Hell, Cocytus, as punishment for his actions. His spirit would remain in Hell from this point out, but his mind and boy would not accept death. Homer would revive Rage once more, assisting the demon-eater in regaining his strength and life no matter what happened to him, indulging him by modifying his body whatever way he wished, which lead to Rage appearing as a Cyborg and a True Demon. However, at times, Rage's original, mournful persona would emerge from his mind, attempting to grasp control over his body and undo the wrongs he had made, however, Homer's influence ensured this persona never kept control for long. Olympus To be continued... Powers and Skills Martial Artist Rage is a master martial artist, having studied The Dog Style to perfection, and is a potent striker. He is also skilled at manipulating his chi for stronger strikes and chi-based projectiles. He is in peak physical condition, and with his chi manipulation skills, he is a near impossible foe to overcome with fists alone. Demonic Power Rage has devoured multiple demons, obtaining his signature powers over Darkness and Hellfire. The darkness powers manifest themselves in dark crystals he sprouts from his skin, variant in size and shape. He can sprout one as long as a spear, and as many to cover his entire skin. The Hellfire comes in the form of unholy flame that he can use offensively or defensively, and he can 'burn' wounds from his body, healing himself. The demons he devoured also add to his strength. However, a side-effect of his demon eating caused his teeth to appear eternally bloodstained. Demon Eater Rage knows how to consume dead or weakened demons to increase his strength. Every demon he devours adds to his overall might, and in the case of especially powerful demons, grant him new abilities, but causes greater fractures in his mind. Formerly Demonic Body With Homer's assistance, Rage once arose in a fully demonic body. In this form he wielded greater power over Hellfire and Darkness, and without limit, however, he was much weaker against holy energy. Once struck with a holy enough attack, it 'cleansed' his body and he lost all demonic powers until he once again was defeated. Cyborg Body With Homer's assistance, Rage once menaced the clearing in a cyborg body. He lacked his usual demonic capabilities, instead relying on robotic strength and firepower. This Rage could shoot Rockets from his mouth, had a grappling hook and rocket fist, and dual machine guns. This Rage did not last long, however, and this form, too, was taken down. Weaknesses Insanity Rage is insane, and conflict constantly arises between the three personalities. If spurned, the three could end up in a heated argument, distracting them from whatever is happening at the time. Holy Energy Holy energy does not directly harm Rage, however, enough can 'cleanse' him of his demonic power, leaving him with only his natural abilities for a long period of time, until the powers eventually return. Demonic Energy Limit Rage has a limit to his demonic energy, and once spent, it takes time to regain his might. Personality Rage suffers from Multiple Personality Syndrome, and three main Personas have emerged. The first is the original. He is not so much a villain as an anti-hero. He denies the demonic power his other personas have acquired, instead preferring to use his fists and skills he learned from his parents, unless the situation is too harrowing. He cares for Pound, and wishes to protect his brother. The second personality is the one most know. Psychotic, playful, and inclined for murder, he has killed, raped, and eaten more humans than most see in one lifetime. This personality is extremely erratic, showing no regard for himself, or anyone else, simply wanting to have 'fun' The third personality is dark, manipulating, and cruel. He has few combat skills, instead allowing the second personality do his bidding. He is most likely based on Bryan. Category:Characters Category:Alriik's Category:Villains